Confessions of a Love between a Goth and a CIT
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the first ever Gwentney fanfic and it's Rated T for now...it'll be Rated M in the later chapters as Gwen and Courtney start to get to know each other again. You want to know what will happens...you'll have to read the story plus this is my first time doing this kind of pairing so bear with me, read and review.
1. Reconcilation

Confessions of a Love between a Goth and a C.I.T.

**Disclaimer: Rated T for now…Rated M way later…anyway…This is my first time ever doing a ****Gwentney ****fanfic so please bear with me that I'm new with this…besides I love them now…I'm not trolling anyone I really do…anyway the story takes place after 4 Total Drama All-Stars…enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Reconcilation**

"We will _all miss you_." Gwen said sarcastically during the infamous and godawfully written "Sundae Muddy Sundae" episode as Courtney was catipulted from Camp Wawanakwa…anyway it's been 4 years since they've seen each other…even when Gwen was eliminated Courtney didn't see Courtney…anyway here is what happened after All-Stars ended.

Gwen moved into a nice 17th Century Victorian House in London, Ontario as she was three hours away from her mom but still reachable by phone…anyway Courtney moved to Brantford, Ontario as she lives in an apartment to own with her stuff as she had her stuff from when she lived her parents and decided to move to Brantford…anyway on with the story officially Courtney was shopping in downtown Toronto as she was a week vacation at Toronto and she bumps into somebody.

"OOH!" Courtney shouted as she dropped her shopping bags, her cell phone, and her PDA.

"Could you watch where you're going?" Courtney asked that person as she saw a dark haired female with pale skin and midnight blue dye in her dark hair.

"Hey…haven't I seen you somewhere?" Courtney asked her as she got a closer look as it was Gwen.

"Courtney?" Gwen asked as she was surprised to see her.

"Gwen?" Courtney asked as she was shocked to see Gwen as she wanted to see her and make things right.

"Hey…how are you doing?" Courtney asked Gwen as she laughed.

"I'm doing good…I was in the down seeing Trent…he lives in an apartment as he is taking a summer vacation from The Drama Brothers." Gwen retorted by answering her question.

"Well it's been four years…so want to come finish shopping with me and afterwards get some Coffee and catch up?" Courtney asked her.

"Sure…let's do that." Gwen said as she and Courtney walked and were shopping for 45 minutes before they had coffee.

**(45 Minutes Later.)**

They're at Starbucks as Courtney had a frapuccino with no cream as Gwen was having a water bottle.

"So Courtney…what's new?" Gwen asked her.

"Well I just graduated early from University of Toronto…at the same city with a major degree in Law and a Minor degree in Canadian History as I am thinking about going to be a Lawyer for somebody that I know…I called Bridgette but she turned me down and so I was going to ask my aunt Mila but she was sick…and normally shopping wouldn't make me feel better but it felt good." Courtney said as she drank her frappucino.

"I see…anyway…I don't want to interfere with your Lawyer career but why don't you hold it off and live life." Gwen said as she finished drinking her water bottle.

"Yeah right…Duncan taught me that it lead to a bad thing a few years later involiving you." Courtney said as she was about to form tears in her eyes.

"Courtney…what's wrong?" Gwen asked her.

"I want to tell you something can we go to the park down the street?" Courtney asked her as Gwen paid for both drinks as they walked to the park and sat on an old tree as "Chances" by Five for Fighting was playing as Gwen an Courtney sat down.

"Courtney…tell me what is the matter because your are not yourself." Gwen said as Courtney's tears formed again.

"Listen…over the last four years…I've not been myself yeah I got my Lawyer degree it was my dream come true and tht was the only day that I felt like I was me…anyway…the last time I saw you…I was in a catapult and I had a list of people to eliminate as Mal known as Mike revealed it…GODDAMN ASININE BASTARD PIECE OF SHIT!" Courtney screamed to the skies as some people looked at her awkwardly as she started to cry tears the size of hubcaps.

"Courtney…you don't mean that about him do you?" Gwen asked her.

"No…I don't I'm just pissed off that our relationship was destroyyed again after all of that work and everything I said in the confession doubting you about Gwen…I take back and Gwen…you are my best friend forever…the point is I'm sorry about the list and I would just like to start again." Courtney said crying every word as she was drying up her tears as she finished was she was saying.

"Courtney look…I miss you a lot and I'm sorry for suggesting to vote yourself off back in all-stars and I don't care if you did or didn't." Gwen said as she hugged Courtney also known as her former BFF/Rival/BFF/Enemy once more.

"So…friends?" Courtney asked her.

"Friends? No way…" Gwen stated as Courtney was about to cry again but Gwen was about finish her statement.

"We are Best Friends Forever." Gwen said as they hugged as Courtney cried happy tears as they hugged for a minute officially reconciling for everything that happened during "Sundae Muddy Sundae" and they let go and they walked back Gwen's car which was at Trent's apartment.

"Where is Trent?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"He left this afternoon for a weekend concert and I saw him last night…we really got to know each other again as friends." Gwen said as they hugged one more time as Gwen was about to get into the car.

"Gwen…" Courtney said to Gwen.

"What is it?" Gwen responded back with a question.

"Maybe we can have lunch sometime?" Courtney asked her.

"Sure…maybe at my place?" Gwen answered and asked Courtney.

"I'm in…what do you like to eat?" Courtney asked her.

"Well I am into anything that tastes good like sandwiches, or blueberries…I have a NutriBullet…so we can have some smoothies or some shakes…and get to know each other all over again and maybe even get to tell each other some things we didn't know about each other." Gwen said as she offered.

"I'll love some…see you next week." Courtney said as Gwen got into her midnight blue Ford Mustang and went back to London, Ontario as she left as 5 minutes later Courtney got into her green Chevrolet Corvette as she went back to Brantford, Ontario…as friends once again…but there will be more then that.

**Well that was Heart-Warming and it was my first try ever for Gwentney** **so please Bear with me I'm doing my best so far…anyway the next chapter is at Gwen's house…and they'll have Lunch so until then read and review.**


	2. Lunch at Gwen's

Confessions of a Love between a Goth and a C.I.T.

**Disclaimer: This is the second chapter of the story…anyway in the last chapter…Courtney and Gwen finally reconciled after what happened in that infamous "Sundae Muddy Sundae" when…you know…anyway in this chapter Courtney will have lunch at Gwen's house with her and who knows what they'll haveand who knows that they'll talk about…anyway enjoy the story**

**Chapter 2: Lunch at Gwen's**

It was one week after the reunion and reconcilation as they ere planning to have lunch together…Courtney brought some sushi over that she had from her favorite Japanese Restaurant called Yoshi Suzuki (Stereotypicial name for a restaurant…I know), anyway Gwen was making some fruit smoothies from her NutriBullet what she had for about a month…Trent gave it to her as a birthday present…anyway Courtney arrived in her 2015 Green Ford Corvette as she carred her Sushi into the front door as she knocked on the door.

(Knock-Knock-Knock)

"Coming…" Gwen said as she came to the front door as Courtney sported her Olive Green shirt and blue denim shorts with her heels.

"Hey Gwen…thanks for inviting me for this lunch." Courtney said to Gwen thanking her for the invitation.

"Hey no problem…anyway is that Sushi?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah from Yoshi Suzuki's…don't worry they are classy and they're food it good." Courtney said as she brought some chopsticks as well.

"Well I just put together a fruit smoothie and I just made us sandwiches that can go with the sushi…you wanna get eating?" Gwen asked her.

"Absolutely…anyway I've been looking forward to this lunch because we needed to reconnect and I thought this would do it." Courtney said as she saw one of Gwen's artwork.

"Hey…who's that on the wall?" Courtney asked her.

"That's my dad…I drew I picture of him when I was Seven years old and he loved it…that was before we went separate." Gwen said as she grabbed the fruit smoothie and sandwiches.

"What does that mean?" Courtney asked Gwen as she pured the smoothie into two glasses and grabbed two plates and had the sandwiches ready to eat.

"Well it means that we still talk but it also means that we didn't get along real well...anyway I'm trying real hard to get better at talking to him and my mom as well." Gwen said as she finished her answer to Courtney.

"I see that…" Courtney said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's still awesome that you still talk to your dad…unlike yours…my father well he um…passed away last year in a car accident on the way home from visiting me at University…we had a great talk and I mentioned you a lot and that you were a great friend and that he thought that you were a great person to calm me down during those rough times to Total Drama All-Stars." Courtney said as she drank her fruit smoothie that Gwen made as Gwen was stunned.

"Whoa…Courtney I am so sorry about your loss…" Gwen said as she hugged Courtney.

"Thank you…anyway he was my best friend in the whole world…he was the one who adviced me to get an attorney he was a former attorney and he retired by the time he and my mom had me and sometimes I felt awful about costing his law career but we talked about it and he said that I was the best thing that ever happened to him." Courtney said as she took another bite.

"Cool…" Gwen said as she took her third bite of the sandwich as 15 minute later they finished their sandwiches.

"Want some Sushi?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Absolutely." Gwen said as Courtney grabbed the Sushi and the chopsticks and started to eat them.

"How did you get into Sushi?" Gwen asked her.

"I was in Japan with my parents for a summer vacation and tried some Sushi with them and it was delicious…I loved everyhting about Japanese culture…so Gwen what did you think about Sushi?" Courtney asked her.

"It's alright but not my favorite…sorry." Gwen said to Courtney answering her question.

"It's fine…anyway I've been thinking about having a sleeopver and I wanted to have you over at my place." Courtney said to her Goth BFF as Gwen thought about it for a second.

"Sure…I would love to go over to your house." Gwen said as 3 hours later…lunch ended as Courtney soon left the house but not without saying something.

"That fruit smoothie was delicious…and I'll see you at the sleepover." Courtney said as she left in her corvette.

**I know it wasn't much but bear with me anyway Read and Review! **


End file.
